


Leçons secrètes

by gossipCoco



Series: Defi SINTE [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titre : Leçons secrètes<br/>Auteur : Gossip Coco<br/>Fandom(s) : : Prince of Tenns<br/>Genre : : Lemon, PWP, One-shot, UR<br/>Kink :  Threesome<br/>Thème : http://24.media.tumblr.com/dcwRkFPxsmcjt0zziqmqyI24o1_500.jpg<br/>Pairing : : Tokugawa/Irie/Katsumi<br/>Rating : : MA<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas sauf Katsumi qui est à moi.<br/>Warning : : Contient du sexe explicite et imagé. Ne pas imiter les protagonistes de cette histoire. La capote est votre copine en étant la plus efficace contre le sida et les IST en genéral.<br/>Résumé : Au camp de l’U-17, Katsumi est la joueuse qui progresse le plus… Mais Tokugawa et Irie décident de lui apprendre quelque chose de spécial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leçons secrètes

Cela faisait trois jours depuis ce début de juin qu‘une chaleur écrasante, moite, électrique et étouffante, présageant de violents orages, s‘était abattue sur la région, transformant le camp d’entraînement de l’U-17 en véritable fournaise. Katsumi Sanzô avait profité de cet après-midi encore plus chaud que les autres pour faire beaucoup de longueurs dans la grande piscine attenante aux courts de tennis, dans le vain espoir d‘échapper à la morsure brûlante de l‘air ambiant. Était-ce dû à ces températures caniculaires ou bien aux récents matchs en montantes auxquelles elle avait participés mais l’atmosphère au sein de l’établissement était subitement lourde d’une tension particulière et palpable entre les joueurs et même entre les coachs qui supervisaient les entraînements. Comme si cette canicule n’avait rien de naturelle et ne faisait qu’exacerber les désirs les plus secrets et les fantasmes les plus refoulés des uns et des autres. La joueuse de tennis aux cheveux blonds ne faisait pas exception : à chaque instant, une sourde palpitation martelait son bas-ventre. Elle avait dû se faire violence en plein cours de stratégie tennistique pour éviter que sa main se glisse sous sa jupe et atteindre la seule chose qui intéressait vraiment son cerveau en cet instant afin de calmer le feu qui menaçait de la consumer dans une vague de plaisir. Peut être qu’un peu de natation lui remettrait les idées en place. L’eau fraîche du grand bassin calmerait sans doute ses ardeurs. S’entraîner en plein air relevait de l’impossible, même pour les excellents joueurs, capables d’endurer l’enfer des entraînements de ce camp. Le camp paraissait désert alors que tous s’étaient réfugiés dans les salles de cours ou dans les salles de musculation avec la climatisation poussée à fond.  
  
L’eau était fraîche mais même sur le carrelage qui bordait la piscine, la jeune fille sentait la chaleur sous ses pieds. Cela lui avait fait du bien mais n’était pas pour autant soulagée de la petite flamme qui s’agitait dans le creux de ses reins. Elle songea durant un instant à se laisser aller pour assouvir son appétence charnelle mais, finalement, y renonça. Katsumi savait, de plus, qu‘elle pouvait être surprise à tout instant et pas forcément par un de ses plus sexy rivaux. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait résister encore très longtemps à l’appel du désir qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Ses yeux se fermèrent un court instant avant de se rouvrir alors qu’elle sentait une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant, elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait que de Tokugawa Kazuya, l’un des garçons qu’elle reconnaissait être, non seulement l’un des meilleurs joueurs de ce camp mais aussi l’un des plus attirants. Captivée par l’impétuosité de son regard aux reflets couleurs de l‘océan, elle se sentit quelque peu déstabilisée, n’étant pas habituée à se sentir dominée de la sorte. En effet, de façon des plus naturelles, émanait de lui toute la puissance dont il faisait preuve, d‘une assurance à toute épreuve et enfin, il ne laissait personne lire en lui, attisant d‘autant plus la curiosité et la fascination de la belle joueuse. Son excitation redoubla d’intensité lorsque, se rapprochant de la jeune fille à la frôler, il lui murmura doucement à l’oreille :  
« Tu ne te ménages jamais, n’est-ce pas? Tu es encore plus hargneuse d’Echizen Ryoma. »  
Katsumi esquissa un léger sourire, prenant ces quelques mots, surtout venant de Tokugawa Kazuya, pour un compliment sincère avant de remercier par un léger hochement de tête.  
« Le coach Kurobe a décidé que les entraînements et les matchs en montante sont annulés jusqu’à demain, reprit le joueur. Tu devrais aller te détendre un peu.  
— Mais… protesta la joueuse.  
— Il n’y a pas de mais qui tienne, répliqua le lycéen, un doigt sur sa bouche. Viens avec moi, on va aller se poser dans le parc, à l’ombre. »  
Sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de refuser ni même échanger son maillot de bain contre l’uniforme des joueurs du camp, il entraîna sa compagne en direction des zones boisés qui bordaient les courts de tennis, avec pour seul rempart, sa serviette de bain.  
  
Ils s’étaient installés dans le grand parc, un peu à l‘écart de l‘allée, profitant de l’ombre que leur offraient les arbres, calés contre le tronc de l‘un d‘eux. A cet endroit, l’air était rafraîchi, sans doute grâce à l’écrin de verdure. Tokugawa avait amené avec lui des bouteilles d’eau qu’il avait immédiatement proposées à Katsumi afin de se désaltérer. Ils n’avaient pas échanger autre chose que quelques banalités comme le niveau de jeu de certains des amis de la blonde ou la difficulté de l’entraînement que lui-même avait rencontrée lors de son arrivée au camp alors qu‘il faisait partie depuis son enfance d‘un des plus prestigieux club du pays.  
« Pourtant, tu es reconnu par tous comme un des meilleurs joueurs, s’étonna Katsumi.  
— Parce que j’ai suivi l’entraînement du vieux, pour arriver à mon niveau actuel. Mais il existe des joueurs encore plus forts, de vrais monstres. Tu vas d’ailleurs avoir l’occasion de les rencontrer lors de leur retour de la compétition en Corée. »  
La jeune fille resta pensive. Elle avait dû batailler pour avoir son niveau de jeu, déjà en étant une fille, elle restait moins forte physiquement que ses homologues masculins. Elle ne pouvait que développer d’autres aptitudes pour avoir réussi à battre Irie Kanata après un très long tie-break, sans doute l’un des plus éprouvants pour l’un comme pour l’autre qu’ils aient eu à faire à ce jour. Aucun des deux ne voulant laisser l’autre lire en lui tout en voulant le pousser à bout, si l’échange en lui-même ne semblait pas à première vue impressionnant, tous avaient ressenti une intensité rare entre les deux adversaires, une résistance remarquable de la part de chacun mais aussi, à la fin, le plaisir échangé durant leur duel. Et battre Tokugawa dans l’état actuel des choses relevait de la mission impossible.  
Le silence qui s’était établi entre eux fut soudainement rompu par l’arrivée inopinée d’Irie en personne, coiffé d’un chapeau haut-de-forme. D’abord dubitative et perplexe, Katsumi ne put retenir un léger pouffement. En sueur dans son uniforme, l’apparence du jeune joueur aux lunettes lui parut des plus comiques. Il ne s’offusqua pas de l’amusement de sa rivale, tout au contraire, son sourire s’élargit de plus belle.  
« J’ai réussi à te faire rire, fit Irie en guise de salut.  
— Ne me dis pas que c’était un pari? S’exclama la jeune joueuse entre deux soubresauts de rire.  
— Pas vraiment, répliqua Irie avec malice. Je ne vous dérange pas?  
— Non, bien sûr que non! Se reprit la blonde. N’est-ce pas, Tokugawa-sempaï? »  
L’intéressé hocha la tête en signe d’acquiescement.  
« Dans ce cas, je m’incruste! Lança joyeusement le lycéen. Ça tombe bien, je me pose des questions te concernant.  
— Moi? S’enquit Katsumi. Si tu crois pouvoir connaître tous mes secrets au tennis…  
— Non, je ne parle pas de ça, l’interrompit le joueur aux lunettes, cherchant la façon dont il allait poser ses questions.  
— Tu ne vas quand même pas… protesta Tokugawa.  
— Toi aussi, tu te les poses, ces questions, avoue-le!  
— Mais de quelles questions vous parlez? » s’énerva Katsumi qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ses camarades faisaient allusion.  
Ces derniers échangèrent un air entendu et, pour la première fois, la jeune demoiselle remarqua que le brun évitait de croiser son regard. Cela commença à exaspérer la joueuse ; elle détestait par-dessus tout ne pas être mise dans la confidence. Et elle avait horreur des sous-entendus, surtout quand les sous-entendus en question la concernaient, elle.  
Oubliant qu’elle était encore en maillot de bain, Katsumi se releva brutalement, sa généreuse poitrine fièrement mise en avant sembla faire un bon en avant. Gênée, elle se rassit aussitôt et ramena ses jambes pilées sous son menton. Ils avaient gagné ; elle était mal à l’aise pour la première fois devant témoins, de façon aussi visible. Jusqu’à présent, elle avait toujours su dissimuler ses sentiments derrière son éternel petit sourire moqueur. La blonde capitula. D’un geste, elle leur signifia qu’ils pouvaient lui poser les fameuses questions qui semblaient les turlupiner depuis un moment.  
« En fait, reprit Irie qui avait laissé trahir une légère rougeur aux joues, on se demandait tous si… enfin si tu as ou avais un petit copain? »  
Totalement prise au dépourvue par cette question inattendue, la jeune fille ouvrit spasmodiquement la bouche sans prononcer un mot. Puis, ses joues se teintèrent à son tour de rouge. Elle s’était attendue à tout sauf à des questions concernant ses amours.  
L’espace d’un instant, elle se demanda si elle allait répondre à cette question. Mais Tezuka était parti définitivement, quittant sa vie. C’était dans le regard qu’il lui avait lancé après sa victoire contre Yamato que la jeune fille l’avait réalisé. Sans un mot, il lui avait pourtant murmuré que ce n’était avec lui qu’elle serait heureuse. La blonde n’avait pas pleuré ; il restait son premier grand amour mais un amour encore adolescent, avec la découverte de leurs désirs et de leurs aspirations.  
Katsumi souffla légèrement à ce souvenir encore récent.  
« Désolé, continua Tokugawa, interrompant ses pensées, mais tout le monde… Enfin tous les lycéens se posent la question. Tu es très jolie, tu es une bonne joueuse… Mais on ne sait rien sur toi.  
— Parce que ça n’a pas d’intérêt, répliqua sèchement la blonde en détournant la tête afin de cacher sa gêne.  
— Si, bien sûr que si, fit Tokugawa à la surprise de ses compagnons. Sinon, comment savoir si on a une chance avec toi ou pas. »  
Se rapprochant plus vers la jeune fille, il saisit son épaule. Sous cette puissante emprise, la demoiselle se sentit rougir davantage. Le brun avait l’étonnante capacité de la déstabiliser. A moins que ce fût cette canicule qui faisait baisser sa garde et tomber ses défenses une à une, la livrant face à ce qu’elle désirait en cet instant même mais qu‘elle n‘oserait jamais en faire la demande à voix haute.  
« Tu n’es au moins pas… vierge? » Risqua Irie.  
Les joues rouges de Katsumi semblèrent s’enflammer. Des vagues de souvenirs l’assaillirent. Sa première fois avec Tezuka avait eu un goût particulier. C’était juste après la victoire de Seigaku au championnat national. Ils s’étaient unis, simplement, le plus naturellement du monde, sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Katsumi avait aimé faire l’amour, Tezuka avait aimé aussi. Ils avaient recommencé quelques jours plus tard. Ils ne savaient pas la nature exacte de leur relation, ils n’étaient pas vraiment amoureux, ou, si c’était le cas, ce qu’ils ressentaient était à mille lieux de l’idée qu’ils se faisaient du sentiment amoureux. Son Capitaine l’avait éveillée à des sensations nouvelles, l’avait initiée à l’exploration de son propre corps. Et en cet instant, elle ne voulait que… La jeune fille se détendit.  
«  A votre avis? » fut sa réponse, son regard pétillant d’amusement, presque provocant.  
Comme s’ils devinaient ses secrets les plus refoulés, les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent lentement de la joueuse. Avec sensualité, Irie commença à lui masser les épaules avant, qu’avec habilité, il fit glisser les bretelles du maillot de façon à libérer la généreuse poitrine du tissu moulant. Ainsi délivré, ce fut comme si une barrière invisible s’écroulait entre les trois jeunes gens. Plus de scrupules, seule restait l’irrésistible attraction qui s’emparait de leurs corps.  
Tokugawa saisit le menton de la demoiselle avant de l’embrasser avec une passion non feinte. Qu’il en avait rêvé, de cet instant! Peut être différemment. Mais combien de nuits, depuis qu’elle était arrivée au camp, Katsumi avait hanté ses rêves? Combien de fois avait-il scénarisé ce baiser, imaginé qu’il l’enlaçait et plongeait son regard dans le sien? Il perdait pied peu à peu et ses vêtements en firent les frais ; d’un geste impatient, il se débarrassa de son uniforme. Ses amis l’imitèrent à leurs tours sans se soucier de l’inconvenance de la situation.  
Avec taquinerie, d’un geste qui n’admettait aucune protestation, la jeune fille recoiffa Irie de son chapeau assorti d’un :   
« T’es super sexy, avec ça! »  
Le joueur aux lunettes esquissa un sourire avant d’entreprendre une série de baisers dans son cou avant de dévaler le long de son épaule pendant que Tokugawa reprenait le baiser enflammé avec la demoiselle. Une de ses mains s’égara le long de son buste avant que ses doigts pincèrent les tétons qui durcirent. Katsumi laissa s’échapper un râle un peu rauque de béatitude lorsque la seconde main alla s’aventurer plus bas puis, par jeu, remonta, redescendit, faisant monter la pression qui fourmillait dans la jeune fille. Ses lèvres mordillaient avec tendresse celles de son amant alors que la jeune joueuse savourait celles d’Irie caressant son épaule avant de s’aventurer dans son dos, se rapprochant de deux magnifiques rondeurs de ses fesses. Ses doigts donnèrent quelques petites tapes affectueuses, faisant sursauter la demoiselle sans qu’elle puisse réaliser que le visage d’Irie s’enfouissait dans le creux de ses jambes. Elle n’eut pas non plus le temps de sursauter lorsque la langue de son rival cueillit le miel qui s’écoulait de la petite fente trempée ; Tokugawa en profita pour saisir avec sa bouche un de ses seins et se délecta de suçoter tendrement le téton aussi dur qu’un petit caillou. La blonde ne restait pas inactive. A tâtons, sa main chercha la virilité fièrement érigée de Tokugawa dont elle fut impressionnée tant elle lui parut massive dans la paume de sa main avant d’entreprendre une série d’allées et venues, ses doigts lutinant l’extrémité de cette imposante hampe de chair. Quelques gouttes séminales s’écoulèrent le long de son index et, avec gourmandise, Katsumi les savoura. Cette vision ne fit qu’exciter davantage le brun qui se redressa. Sans échanger une seule parole, la jeune fille comprit qu’il désirait une petite gâterie de ses lèvres gourmandes. D’une main, elle saisit la turgescence avant de diriger sa bouche vers la friandise qui lui était offerte. S’appliquant à sa tâche, la jeune fille essaya de ne pas laisser son esprit vers la langue d’Irie qui semblait vouloir dévorer son intimité tout comme elle tenta de conserver son sang-froid lorsqu’il s’aventura bien plus loin entre ses fesses, cherchant d’un doigt à pénétrer l’antre des plaisirs interdits. La jeune fille gémit lorsque le lycéen risqua un doigt avant d’entreprendre une exploration avec un second tout en mouillant sa propre masculinité de son autre main. Elle aurait voulu protester, ce n’était pas un endroit habituel lors de ses plaisirs solitaires entre les draps de son lit. Mais Tokugawa ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s’attarder sur les caresses de leur compagnon.  
« J’ai trop envie d’être en toi, lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille. J’adore que tu me suces mais j’en veux plus.  
— Plus? S’amusa Katsumi. Tu en veux plus?  
— Moi aussi, j’en veux plus! Réclama Irie, un léger sourire se dessinant dans son regard.  
— Je vous veux! » s’écria la demoiselle, presqu‘au bord de l’extase tant la situation la plongeait dans les promesses de délices nouveaux et inédits.  
Sans plus attendre, Tokugawa s’allongea à même l’herbe et, d’une main, entraîna sa compagne pour le chevaucher et savourer cette victoire du plaisir. Sans difficulté aucune, son impressionnant phallus se fraya un chemin avant de prendre possession de ce trésor convoité. En une fraction de seconde, il se blottit au creux des mystères fascinants de la féminité avant de la récompenser par une volée de coups de reins énergiques que Katsumi accueillit par une série de petits cris rauques.  
Se positionnant dans le dos de la belle, Irie continua de titiller ce qui l’intéressait avant, avec la plus grande douceur, pénétrer le temple des voluptés maudites. La douleur fut instantanée, mordante, cruelle mais la joueuse en apprécia toutes les sensations qui s’offraient à elle et qu‘elle découvrait, fussent-elles rudes. Avec précaution, voyant qu’elle n’était pas habituée à ce genre de délicatesses musclées, le joueur aux lunettes envahit peu à peu ce territoire secret, conquérant chaque parcelle de cette grotte mystérieuse.  
Sans plus se soucier de pouvoir être surpris dans leur joute charnelle, les trois amants se laissèrent aller à l’ivresse de leurs sens chauffés à blanc dans un délire de « Oh! Oui! Encore! Plus! Comme c’est bon d’être en toi! De vous sentir en moi! Je t’appartiens! » et autres langoureux et licencieux « Humm! » exprimant toute l’extase de cet instant magique de ne faire plus qu’un dans le plaisir. Tokugawa se sentait tellement fou, tellement épris de la belle demoiselle qu’il saisit à pleine bouche l’autre sein qu’il n’avait pas eu la félicité de savourer, arrachant un nouveau cri qui s’échappa de la gorge de Katsumi. Pendant ce temps, Irie accéléra la cadence de son exploration et, d’une main, saisir le second sein pour en savourer toute la courbe, toute la générosité sous ses doigts taquins et aventureux. Totalement possédée par ces membres qui semblaient vouloir la rendre folle d‘extase, la jeune fille avait perdu pied et nageait dès à présent dans le flot érotique de la concupiscence et de la luxure la plus primale. Chaque allée était comme les remous de l’océan, l’entraînant encore plus loin des rivages de la bienséance. Jamais jusqu’à présent, elle n’avait connu telle réjouissance. Elle en avait oublié le camp, l’entraînement et même la canicule qui, par malice, avait favorisé cet échange d’un genre particulier, cette leçon spéciale qu‘elle recevait avec bonheur. Il allait sans dire que Tokugawa et Irie profitaient de ce même enivrement où rien, hormis les sensations qui les parcouraient, ne comptait désormais. L’univers se réduisait à leurs corps, à cette chaleur enflammée qui les envahissait dans chaque parcelle de leur peau.  
La jouissance surprit l’adolescente et des râles hystériques s’échappèrent de sa gorge. Entraînés par les soubresauts de leur amante, les deux hommes la suivirent sur la voie royale d’un orgasme foudroyant, qu’aucun d’eux n’auraient soupçonné ni même imaginé l’existence. Le vin de leur labeur se libéra dans le corps de Katsumi qui avait l’impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond, la laissant presqu’inconsciente. Eux-mêmes étaient épuisés, bien plus qu’après un match mais, aussi incroyablement biens et détendus. Toute la tension accumulée s’était envolée lorsqu’un coup de tonnerre ne les sorte de leur torpeur. Leurs corps étaient endoloris mais étonnamment légers.  
Irie fut le premier à se redresser, contemplant le ciel qui s’assombrissait. Il contempla longuement ses deux compagnons de plaisir d’un air rêveur. Avec douceur, il ramassa leurs vêtements éparpillés avant d’entreprendre de revêtir rapidement la blonde. Tokugawa, dans une brume encore épaisse, enfila à la hâte ses propres vêtements. Gênée, Katsumi se laissa néanmoins faire.  
« Allons, allons, l’encouragea Irie, il va pleuvoir.  
— Mais… On était bien, protesta la joueuse.  
— Je sais, je l’ai vu, fit son rival avec malice. Mais qui te dit qu’on n’aura pas d’autres occasions de s’amuser, n’est-ce pas, Tokugawa?  
— Evidemment, répliqua le brun, se rapprochant de nouveau de la demoiselle. Tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre et compte sur nous pour te l’enseigner. Je suis sûre que cette première leçon a été savoureuse. »  
Rougissant, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre ; elle venait de trahir son appétence pour les plaisirs de la chair. Mais dans le fond, était-ce si grave? Si Tezuka lui avait donné cette soif de volupté, eux l’avaient entraînée sur des sentiers inconnus, dans un royaume inédit de plaisir et dont elle ignorait tout. Tout comme elle, elle leur apporté un long moment d’une tendresse particulière. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle s’aventurait mais ce dont elle était certaine, c’était que Katsumi était impatiente d’en découvrir plus, de découvrir une autre facette d’elle-même dont elle ignorait tout. Et d’autres plaisirs, d’autres promesses s’offraient à elle dans leurs bras.  
Sans un mot, les prenant chacun par le bras, elle les entraîna avec son air rieur.  
  
Un nouveau jeu commencerait bientôt.


End file.
